


(comic) relief

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Camping, Domestic, Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: They wake up to find Ignis gone from the tent.Logical conclusion: he stepped out for a minute.The conclusion the boys come to: obviously, he's dead.





	(comic) relief

“Noct… Noct.”

“Mmm…”

“Noct, Iggy’s gone!”

He was about to swat at the hand shaking his shoulder– he didn’t know what time it was but it was too _early_ , he didn’t even think the sun had begun to rise at all yet– before Prompto’s words filtered through.

Iggy… but that was just stupid… he’d completely been there when they’d all gone to sleep… “What…?” he rasped, prying his eyes open.

“Iggy,” Prompto repeated, leaning closer. “I dunno, I woke up and he’s not here??”

 _Gods,_ this was terrible. He was tired. They’d only been on the road for a few days since leaving Cor, but the emotional turmoil was still draining and sleeping outdoors when he was used to his own apartment was still taking some getting used to. He just wanted to sleep… too bad he wouldn’t, now, Prompto spouting off stuff like that.

“He probably just stepped out a sec,” Noct mumbled. He squinted up at his friend, and then glanced towards the flap. “Yeah?”

“I popped my head out but I didn’t see him. Like, he’s always telling us not to go off on our own so would he?? None of us really _should_ be, like he’s said, we don’t know what’s out there and we’ve seen the kind of stuff we had to fight at Keycatrich??”

“Prompto…” he groaned, rolling onto his back. Yeah, Ignis was capable and could take care of himself but Prompto had a point… and he wasn’t going to get back to sleep _now,_ when he was _worrying_ about it. “Did you text him…?”

“His phone’s still here!”

“I…” That wasn’t like Ignis. He took his phone everywhere in case they needed him. Any time. “Um. He probably just–”

“... the hell?” Gladio muttered, rolling to prop himself up on an elbow. “You guys are talkin’ loud enough for all the Niffs to hear, what’s goin’ on?”

“Iggy’s gone!”

“Huh?”

“He’s not here and he’s not come back, and he didn’t take his phone so I don’t know where he is!”

“You check the car?”

“And go that far by myself?! It’s dark! And there’s _daemons_!”

“There’s no daemons,” Noct interrupted quickly. He knew there were. There could be, anyway. What was Ignis _thinking_ – “He’s fine. I’m sure he’s fine. We just need to–”

The flap rustled; Prompto shrieked and lunged over, nearly dumping himself in Noctis’s lap. Gladio exclaimed something, too, but Noct wasn’t listening, one hand already reaching to the armiger to grab a blade to defend against whatever was–

“Iggy?!”

Ignis blinked, hand hesitating against the tent flap. He looked between Noct, and Prompto, and Gladio, hair falling into his eyes. He pushed it away and squinted at them in the faint light cast by the lantern. “Something wrong…?”

“You’re alive…!”

Ignis frowned, ducking the rest of the way into the tent. “Yes… so it seems. What’s happened?” he asked, turning to zip up the tent.

“We woke up and you were gone!” Prompto said. “Where were you??”

“I stepped out to use the restroom...?”

Gladio groaned, the noise punctuated only by him dropping back into his sleeping bag. _“Seriously?_ ”

“I apologize. I didn't think anyone noticed.”

“You didn’t stop to think _that’s_ where he went before panicking??” Gladio demanded.

“You didn’t think of it, either!” Noct retorted. It was… the logical explanation. But all he knew was that Prompto had woken him up saying Iggy was _gone,_ outside with the daemons– and he'd still been half asleep, dammit! Oh _hell_ , this was stupid!

“I thought you’d already ruled it out!”

“Iggy, you get up in the middle of the night to pee??” Prompto asked, and Noct shoved at his dead weight still leaning against him.

“Get off me!”

Ignis gave them a dry look, tired and bleary-eyed. His pajamas were starting to fall from his shoulder. He didn't fix them.  “Occasionally…?” He hid a yawn, turning his face to the back of his hand. “Too much Ebony, I suppose,” he murmured, and began to settle back down in his sleeping bag. “Sorry.”

“Shiva’s tits.” Gladio rolled over, the rustling of his own bedroll and the scuffle of throwing out an arm to shove the lantern away from him. “Can’t even let a guy take a piss in peace…”

“I was just worried,” Prompto whined, dropping back with a _whuff_ of air and something like a giggle from the next bedroll over.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis continued shortly, and yep, there was definitely laughter in his voice.

Noct wanted to groan. They were all too tired here. He laid back down, rolling over to face their newly found advisor. Nobody was leaving the tent again without him knowing. Like he wouldn’t be back to sleep in two minutes himself, but. Still. Never again. Was almost as bad as the very first night outside of Hammerhead that Ignis hadn’t even wanted to let any of them leave the tent without supervision. Supervision! To take a leak!

Gladio huffed. “C’mon, don’t encourage him…”

“At least I care if he’s _alive!”_

“Yeah great, if we all don’t die of sleep deprivation.” Still, this was all so ridiculous that it almost sounded like Gladio wanted to laugh himself.

Ignis still was, anyway. “It’s fine,” he chuckled. “Besides, I think we all know that, without me, _urine_ big trouble.”

Now unable to stop that groan, Noctis threw his arm out to shove at Ignis’s shoulder. He found his face instead on accident, and smushed his fingers into his cheek as reprimand. “Speeeecs, come on…”

“It's not _my_ fault–”

“Go back to sleep before he gets started,” Gladio complained.

A little too late, as Noct could _feel_ Ignis’s silent laughter, right up until the point where Ignis turned over and Noct’s hand fell off to the tent floor. He thought Prompto might have said something, too, but all Ignis managed in return was a muffled hum; Noct managed even less, eyelids drooping back into sleep. They really ought to have some boundaries or something…

… cuddled up with the other three as they fell back asleep, though, Noct doubted they’d have those anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> so me and @masozii were talking about how the most unrealistic part of ffxv is half the game is roadtrippin and not once does anyone have to pee. there are no pee breaks. there's literal dialogue that says 'my ass fell asleep' but nothing about having to pee and if that's not a flaw, I don't know what is !!! !! smh we only got one pee pun in the actual game and it came from Iggy can you imagine


End file.
